The Girlfriend and The Best Friend
by SimplyyInsanee
Summary: Lily moans, Sirius sighs, and James screams. This can only mean trouble. Find out what happens when James walks in on his girlfriend and his best friend. One shot! Review!


**AN: I own nothing. Now that is a terrible and completely true sentence. I just got hit with this weird inspiration during the weekend and now have four stories started, but not posted. Hope you like this quick one shot. ****Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames not so much.**** Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Girlfriend and The Best Friend**

"Ahhh…" James stretched in the flickering morning light coming from the window of his Head boy dormitory. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and quickly moved his hand in a motion committed to memory to grab his glasses on the night table beside his bed. James yawned again as he sat up.

It was another bright Saturday morning at Hogwarts. James pushed himself out of bed and went to change into something a bit less revealing than a pair of striped blue boxers.

The Marauder looked at his reflection in the bathroom and smiled; everything was going great. He finally got his girl, _the _Lily Evans, Gryffindors were killing those slimy serpents for the Quidditch Cup, _and_ it was a good hair day. What could go wrong on such a great morning?

James knocked on his – _hehe_, he thought – girlfriend's door. No answer. He knocked a bit harder. No answer. Why didn't she let him in? He had big plans for today; a walk by the lake, a bit of Quidditch practice, "borrowing" some butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks, and finally snogging like hell with Lily in a broom closet. Who could picture a better Saturday? James smiled and turned the handle, surprised to find the door unlocked.

James peeked his head inside the room a bit "Lils?" Still no answer.  
"Lily?" He looked closer at the bed, she wasn't under the covers.  
James ruffled his hair in confusion. _Where did she go?_ She probably just went to breakfast early, or (he shuddered at the thought) went to _read_ for _fun_ in the _library_. God knows how she was able to keep her attention on one thing for so long!

_Okay_, he thought, _going to have to skip the walk by the lake this morning. Let's see if Padfoot wants to practice Quidditch before those munchkins invade the field._ Not that Sirius had much of a choice. If James wanted to practice Quidditch and Sirius didn't; Sirius would put up a fight, but James usually won. These Chaser reflexes didn't only apply to the field.

--

James was just about to knock on the seventh year boy's dormitory door when a familiar voice shocked his ears-

"Oh, Sirius…oh Sirius, stop that." The voice purred.  
James eyes grew wide, he fist still frozen in mid air. That was Lily's voice. He was sure of it.

"Come on, Lilykins. You know you love it when I take charge." James face was set in horror. He couldn't mistake Sirius' voice. It was definitely him. What was _Padfoot _doing with _his _Lily? She was supposed to be taking a nice, pleasant, snogging filled, walk along the Black Lake with _him_ this morning.

"I do, I do Sirius, but…ohh that hurt." James mouth hung open. What were they say!?  
"I'm sorry Lily, but it's just a bit longer. I'm about to go all the way."  
"Okay Sirius make it a quick one." Lily moaned. James was still frozen outside the door.  
Sirius sighed (_in relief?_ James thought in horror.). "See that wasn't so bad."

"Ohh Sirius." _What!!_ James couldn't take it any more. It couldn't be. It sounded as if _his_ Lily and, and Sirius were, were, were, doing…_it_. –no way!

James rammed through the wooden door of the boy's dormitories, saying; no screaming-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU TWO THINK…y-y-your…oh."

Lily and Sirius were both sitting on Sirius' bed with a wizard chess set between them, fully dressed. Sirius' knight was smashing Lily's bishop into bits.

Sirius looked open from their game. "Hey Prongs? What's got your britches in a bunch so early this morning?"  
James was practically speechless. "Umm…I-I-I….err." He ruffled his hair in embarrassment.

Lily got up from the bed and started walking towards James.  
"Well…I umm…you see… I thought that-mmmm mmmmm." Lily kissed him and he stopped stuttering. After what seems like way-to-short amazing minutes, Sirius coughed loudly at the two lovebirds.

Lily and James parted and James decided against letting them in on what his hormonal mind thought they had been doing.

"Padfoot, you want to practice some Quidditch before those munchkins invade?" James' asked flustered. Sirius laughed, "I'll meet you down at the pitch in a minute, Prongs. Let me finish beating your girlfriend's sorry butt at chess."

"Hey!" Lily turned away from James' side and pouted at Sirius. "You git!" She pushed him off the bed playfully. Sirius tumbled backwards filling the room with his dog-like laugh. Once he got back on the bed Sirius said-

"I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back."  
"Can do." Lily muttered a quick spell and his hands where literally tied behind his back. James just watched in laugher; he loved it when Lily took charge.

"Watch and learn. Queen," Sirius' black queen looked up at him questioningly. "F, four." The queen nodded her head at him and glided along the chess board and stopped right in front of Lily's knight; took out her sword and stabbed it in the chest. The knight fell like a ton of bricks. "Check."

Lily pushed Sirius off the bed again, laughing. He flipped backwards and landed on the floor.

James decided to get to the Quidditch pitch before it was too late. "'Kay, meet me down at the pitch in a few minutes." He said turning towards the door.

"Don't worry I shouldn't be long. Not with how dreadful Lily is." Sirius called to him as he muttered the counter curse for the spell and got up from the floor; of course not before sending a smirking smile at Lily.  
Lily rolled her eyes and successfully demolished Sirius' pawn as he was caught off guard and was able to save her king.

James turned the door handle and left the two with their game. _Wow, and I thought they were doing it_. He thought to himself laughing.

--

As James' foot steps grew distant and softer as he walked farther away; Sirius shot a glance at Lily, who grinned slyly. James footsteps had completely vanished.

Sirius leaned over their chess game and kissed Lily softly on the lips.  
They parted and Lily giggled. "That was _way_ too close." She leaned back in and kissed him again eagerly.

"I thought he would never leave." Sirius stated, moving a bit closer. Lily gave him a glance and a small smile. Sirius grinned wickedly at Lily and rolled on top of her body. She giggled under him, and he loved it.

"Now," The attractive black-haired boy said very professionally; "back to business." He kissed Lily ravenously and passionately. The chess game laid forgotten.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


End file.
